Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the operation of sewer systems, and more specifically to methods and devices to optimally control the flow through sewer systems.
Discussion of the Background
Sewer systems consist of a series of interconnected sewer pipes and transport wastewater by gravity with the assistance of pump stations. Sewer systems are not optimized, as becomes obvious when wet weather events such as rain or snow melts increase the amount of water travelling through the sewer system. Thus, for example, wet weather events can cause street flooding, basement flooding, sanitary and combined sewer overflows.
Thus there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus that provides for better control of sewer systems. Such a method and apparatus should be capable of responding to rainfall and other events to eliminate or reduce overflow events. Such a method and apparatus should be easy to incorporate into existing infrastructure and should be cost effective.